The overall objectives of the IMSD Program At St. John's University are: By the end of the 8th year (June 2006) the program will 1. Graduate a total of 8 student participants per year who continue their training in programs designed to prepare them for research careers in the biomedical sciences. 2. Send at least 4 of the 6 students who completed the OASIS program to graduate programs in the biomedical sciences. 3. Maintain the percentage of majors in the biomedically-related sciences who are African-American, Hispanic, Native American or Filipino at 30%. 4. Maintain awareness among under represented minorities majoring in the sciences at St. John's of biomedical research as a career. 5. Continue to refine our evaluation and tracking system to ensure that major programmatic objectives are met.